


My Name is West

by DiamondEyed_Jerry



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondEyed_Jerry/pseuds/DiamondEyed_Jerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena's life is a bit complicated - father killed by her fiancé, brother lost and her mother died right after her birth. She is the last of the West family, trying to start a new life with the man she knows like a brother - Elijah Mikaelson. But what both of them didn't think of is the fact that you can't erase the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name is West

Groaning in pain I turned around on the couch, staring at the wall and tracing the slowly healing wound on my neck.

"Why isn't it healing normaly?"

"Because it's poisoned from his teeth, the blood on it to be exactly. Might take some hours to get rid of it, maybe a day."

I turned my head to look at Elijah who stared oit of the window, frowning a bit.

"There's more to it."

"I'm just worried where your brother is."

"It doesn't matter. He ran off."

He looked back at me, tilting his head to the right.

"You're pissed at him."

"Thank you Sherlock Holmes. Anything else I don't know?"

Softly chuckling he came over and kneeled down beside me.

"Pissed is definitly an underestimation."

"I'm not pissed, it just feels ... wrong. Everyone is gone."

"I'm still here."

I sighed quietly, shaking my head.

"You're not exactly family."

He looked a bit hurt, but didn't complain, knowing I was right.

"But you're not gonna run, too, are you?", he asked slowly.

"No. I don't wanna run because of a youngster."

"So what you're gonna do?"

"Nothing before I've eaten something. I'm starving."

"I'll be right back", he promised, standing up and leaving the small apartment to find something to eat.

It's not like a simple supermarket would do, he needed a human for draining, I was to weak to keep with animal blood or old reserves of a hospital. This time I needed a life to be ended. Just like my father's with the difference that I kill for living, the murderer - a young vampire from Chicago - just lost control and started drink everything. A reaper. The most terrifying part is the fact that I've known the vampire, a nice young lad. Damn, he had proposed to me half a year ago and I've said yes. I thought he could control himself - I was so wrong. Now I was here, laying on a friend's couch, wounded by my fiancé and with the dead body of my dad in the next room. It's the only end for love and trust, there's nothing good about it. Except for the fact that while I was around him, I felt alive. Now I'm feeling as dead as never before. Maybe it would be better after drinking some blood, but it wouldn't go away. As a vampire I could shut down my feelings partly, but what's the point of that? All it'd do is making me a killer, the same thing as my fiancé. Definitely not happening. I'm not letting my pride down like that. He killed my family, I want my revenge, but not on others, just on him. I might be the last one of my family, the last royal scottish vampire. My name is West, the last heir and not some cheap english queen that ruins my country. He will be taken down, the blonde youngster with too much anger inside of him. His name burned on my tongue.

Salvatore.


End file.
